With rapid development of social media (Social Media), media from which a user acquires information change from traditional news websites to social media, where social media refer to websites and technologies that allow people to write, share, comment, have discussions, and communicate with each other.
Generally, a user acquires, from a closely related user such as a friend, a celebrity, an official microblog account, or an online community followed by the user on social media, information published by the closely related user. In the prior art, a closely related user is preset, and a closely related user is recommended to a user according to behavior of the user, for example, browsing information of the user on social media.
However, in the prior art, a closely related user is relatively fixed because the closely related user is preset, and it is rather difficult to discover a new closely related user. Therefore, a recommended closely related user is not suitable for the user.